creativityunleashedfandomcom-20200215-history
Requiem for the gone
A idea I came up with years ago, now remastered, retold, and redone. If you feel threatened by otherworldly beings through this story, then I advise you stop reading, and immeadatly consult me, or your local shrink/priest pronto Prolouge: Begin phase one "I feel that this should not be done! It is unnatural and unheard of!" "General, your fears are not needed, by the time we are done here, the portal to inferno will be opened, and we shall start again. We will shall bring about a new world order, and you shall lead it general!" Chapter One: Lay Lines, Day 5308 I'm losing my mind I think. Thats why I'm writing this, for exactly the 1000th time. About 6 years ago, a cult made some kind of ritual on the island of D'rath, its only a mile long, and a mile wide in a perfect circle. At least, thats whats left of it. They did something there, and it started this whole mess. The island was on a Lay Line, or line of power, portal to the other world, etc. Then people started to dissaper. It started in large groups, entires towns and cities dissapering. Then it started to slow, leaving only 5% of the entire human population left on the world. Luckly, a few people keep up the internet, others, like us, go around, helping pets, turning off unneed power planets, etc. Cyrus continues to amaze us with his Psychic powers, and has taught us how to sheild our minds from mind readers who might want to know what we have learned. Its very painfull, and difficult! I'm sitting in the back of the trailer right now writing this with a ice pad on my head from my last lesson with Cyrus. Chapter two: Encounter, Day 5320 Blast! All of our vehicles have started breaking down. Malcom, our engineer says that the're covered in rust, some black gunk, or missing parts. He also thinks Cyrus took the parts for a "project". When confronted he simply said, "You mean the parts the group of strange men took in the middle of the night when we were parked a day ago? I didn't think those were that important." Frankly he scares me sometimes. Malcom sent out scouts to look for cleaner and replacement parts. Seeing how they haven't returned yet means they have not had much luck. Cyrus claims that the same men who "took" the parts keep returning to our perimiter at night. Since hearing that, O'malley, the "Captain" of this whole convoy, has ordered any extra people to guard the perimiter at night. Cyrus even volunteered to help, despite him sleeping through most of the day, at night he has been a help in detecting and getting rid of scavengers. A group of people has just arrived at our gate, its the scouts Malcom sent out. I need to wake up anyone who is still asleep and find out whats going on. Category:Paranormal Category:Dreams Category:Military Category:AuRon the Champion Category:Stories Category:Post-Apocalypse Category:Apocalyspe